


It's Nothing New

by musicalgirl4474



Series: Psychology terms are Great Batfamily Prompts [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Doesn't Understand, Homophobia, M/M, Public Places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgirl4474/pseuds/musicalgirl4474
Summary: Attitudes- Feelings (can be influenced by beliefs) that cause our reactions to certain things and vice versa.Public attitudes can affect public policies.“Life is complicated, baby bat. Sometimes there are people who dislike other people, and no amount of reasoned argument will change their minds.”





	It's Nothing New

Damian didn’t like going shopping. It was an unnecessary waste of time, he had plenty of clothes that fit him, and spending time with Grayson and Todd, as obnoxious as their relationship was, was something that he quite despised. But he tolerated it, because it made Grayson happy when he could spend time with people that he cared about, and that idiot Drake was still barely talking with his elder brother.

They didn’t buy things in every store they stopped at, but Grayson seemed to be having a good time just going through the items on the shelf. He seemed to gravitate towards the shiny baubles, which amused Todd to no end. Damian was glad that Grayson had allowed him to bring his ipod. If he had had nothing to do but listen to the two adults (and he used the term loosely), he would have gone insane by now.

They planned on eating lunch in one of the diners outside of the shopping complex, one of the kinds where people eat greasy meat and the salads are the least-ordered items on the menu. But . . . when they entered the small building (Todd and Grayson holding hands, ugh) the person behind the counter looked at them weirdly. “You two a couple?” the woman asked, all high, nasally voice and fake blond hair. Damian felt his brow furrow in confusion as Grayson answered.

“Yes, we are. Is there a problem?”

“We don’t serve sinners here.”

From his position behind them, Damian saw Todd’s muscles shift menacingly beneath his jacket, but Grayson put a hand on his arm and nodded to the woman. “Then we’ll go somewhere else. I apologize for intruding on your solitude.”

Indeed, despite the hour, the diner was largely devoid of customers. As the door closed behind them, Todd swore loudly.

“Damn it!”

“Language, Jay,” Grayson said mildly.

“I hate people like that.”

“I know. But let’s just go find somewhere else to eat. Come on, I smell chili dogs.”

“Grayson?” asked Damian, prompting the man to look towards him. “Why did we have to leave?”

“She didn’t want to serve us.”

“Because you and Todd are . . . a couple? Does she not like to have couples in her establishment?” Grayson stopped then, causing Todd to stop as well. He knelt down to look Damian in the eyes (and didn’t that just grate, he could not wait until he surpassed his mentor in height as well as fighting prowess).

“It’s not that we’re a couple, Dami. It’s that we are the same gender.”

“-Tt-, that makes no difference.”

“Some people think that it does, and even if it hurts, we can’t change their beliefs. Yelling at them doesn’t work,” he added with a glance at Jason. “All that we can do is take our business elsewhere.”

“But why? Is that not harassment? Can that harlot not be arrested for that?”

Grayson sighed. “America’s laws are rather obscure and open to interpretation in some areas; yes, in general harassment is wrong, but we also have freedom of speech and religion.”

“Freedom of speech doesn’t cover harassment, Dickie.”

“I know Jay,” Grayson said, still looking at Damian. “But people feel threatened by this. It’s easier to leave them be.”

“These attitudes are discriminatory, are they not? As with the Jim Crow laws of the old South?”  
He did not understand, much as he loathed to admit it. His education in these areas was rather lacking. It had not been considered important; there would be no such problems when the Al Ghul’s ruled the world.

Grayson sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, causing it to stick up oddly. “Life is complicated, baby bat. Sometimes there are people who dislike other people, and no amount of reasoned argument will change their minds.”

“Maybe a visit from Batman and Robin would,” Damian muttered darkly. There ought to be no illogical discrimination in his city.

With a chuckle that told Damian his offer had not been taken seriously, Grayson ruffled his hair and stood back up. “We can’t change people’s attitudes that way, Dami.” He took Todd’s hand then and dragged him towards another of the nearby cafes, leaving Damian to follow, glaring angrily at those who sent a sideways glance at Grayson and Todd.


End file.
